1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a hinge used in folding chairs, tables, furniture in general, and the like, especially one that is capable of locking in the “open” or deployed position. In particular, the invention is directed to a locking hinge where the locking mechanism is an integral part of the hinge itself.
2. Related Art
Collapsible furniture, such as, e.g., folding tables, folding chairs, and folding shelves, makes use of hinges and frequently must be locked in an “open” position when the furniture is in its expanded or deployed state. Typically, this is done with a leg lock that props the sections attached to the hinge apart and prevents them from folding in towards each other. While it is generally effective, the lock adds an extra part to the design of the furniture. Thus, it adds to overall weight and assembly time and offers another point in the assembly process at which the user may make a mistake. Moreover, such lock structures are unattractive structures that extend obstructively under the furniture. These obtrusive locks may be easily damaged by users due to their position and may also be obtrusive to users during setup and/or use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hinge that provides its own integral locking mechanism, is attractive, and/or is not obtrusive.